Come What May, I'll Always Be With You
by Ruatha's girl
Summary: It's 3050.  The world is corrupt, and filled with evil powers.  Can one girl, and someone from the past, whom we all love, save it.  Will their bond be strong enough.  We'll just have to wait and see.  Also, I'm always open for plot ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Come What May, I'll Always Be with You

Prologue

The year is 3050. In a paneled room, somewhere in America, a group of scientists sit around a table having a discussion. The experiment, it seems, has worked, and they have saved a life. Now, what to do. It is voted on, and it is decided that the life will remain anonymous, until it chooses to reveal itself. With all of the corruption and things nowadays, it seems better this way. So, the school is contacted, and plans are made. Here is the story of what happens after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Six O'clock!" Jennifer moaned, as she turned over in bed and smacked her alarm clock off of her nightstand. "It's not human to get up this early!"

She drug herself out of bed, ran to the bathroom, and turned the shower tap to ice water. She figured if that didn't help her wake up, then nothing would. She hated getting up early, and avoided it at all cost if she could. However, today was different. Jennifer was one of a class of ten students in training to receive a guide dog. She had flown in just yesterday, and she was already in love with both South-Eastern, which was her school, and Florida, which was where it was located.

Jennifer finished her shower, deciding that it definitely had woken her up, and pulled on a blue sundress and tan sandals. She was beginning to feel excited and hungry. She wondered what kind of dog she would get, and what it would be like. She had gotten some other dogs from other schools, and hadn't had the best of luck. Hopefully, this would turn out better.

After brushing her hair, and putting on a unicorn necklace, Jennifer headed down to the dining room for breakfast. She could smell freshly fried bacon and eggs, and it reminded her just how hungry she was. She pulled out a chair, and sat down next to Maggy, another student.

"So, are you excited?" Maggy asked.

"Yes, I could hardly sleep last night," Jennifer said. "What kind of dog do you think you will get?"

"Well, I asked for a golden retriever, but it's up to the school. What did you ask for?"

"I didn't specify, I just said big. I tend to veer while crossing streets and I'm not in the mood to get killed," Jennifer joked.

They sat and ate in silence for a while. Jennifer hadn't had such good home cooked food since her mother had passed away a year ago. After about twenty minutes, someone stood up.

"Well, I hope everyone has enjoyed breakfast. I am angel, the head of your class team. I am happy to have you all here. Behind me are the other trainer's for this class, Andy, Mandy , and Elly. You will all be split up, so each one of you will work with one of us for the duration of your stay here. For now, why doesn't everyone head down to the sitting room, where we will tell you what is going to happen today."

Jennifer got up, and followed the crowed out the dining room door and down to the sitting room. Everyone sat on chairs or couches, and Angel began speaking again.

"Okay, today, you will get your dogs. For some of you, this will be your first. For others, this won't. In the morning, you will have a test walk, so we can decide what pace fits you, and match you with the right dog. You will also work with a live dog, so we can assess your handling skills. Then, after lunch we will bring your dogs to your room, and you will have a while to bond with them. Does anyone have any questions?"

No one spoke, so Angel called the first person, and test walks began. Jennifer could barely contain her excitement, and a bit of nervousness. She found a magazine and read for about an hour. Then it was her turn. She went on her test walk with Angel, and then she was asked a series of questions.

"So, what kind of dog are you looking for? Do you have a specific breed? Name some personality traits you would like in a dog?"

"Well, I'd like any breed, as long as It's not too hyper," Jennifer said. "I'd like a large dog, because I feel more confident with the bigger dogs. I want a loyal dog, with a gentle disposition, but also a playful side."

"All right, now wait outside, and we will give you a real dog, to see your handling skills. This will not be one of the possible dogs you could get, but we just need a feel for you."

About five minutes later, Angel brought Jennifer a golden retriever named Marie. She practiced healing, and did some obedience with her. Then, they played together for a bit, before Angel took Marie back to the waiting van.

"All right Jennifer, you're free until after lunch," she said. "I believe we have the perfect dog for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Jennifer ate lunch, and then headed to her room, where she was instructed to sit on her bed and wait. She would receive her dog in about five minutes. She couldn't wait. Thoughts of what she would get and what it would be like kept passing through her mind. She paced around the room a bit, and then just sat there waiting. Finally, about five minutes later Angel came and knocked on her door.

"All right, Jen. Are you ready?"

She pushed open the door and walked in, with a dog next to her.

"This is Sirius. If you have read any of the Harry Potter books or seen the movies, you'll recognize the name. That's who he's named after, Sirius Black. I'll give you the leash, and leave you two for a while. After about an hour or so, you can take him on a walk if you would like. Dinner is at about five."

Jennifer stood up, took the leash reached down, and felt the largest dog she had ever seen in her life. His head reached almost up to her breast, and he was fluffy.

"He's black," Angel said. "He's just a mixed breed."

"I don't care. He's gorgeous!" Jennifer exclaimed.

At that, Angel left, and shut the door. Jen guided Sirius over to the bed, and promptly stepped on her wayward alarm clock. She laughed as she bent to pick it up.

"I obviously wasn't with it this morning," she said, setting the now dented clock on her night stand, and pressing the time button. The voice came out sounding crackly and muffled, which made her laugh even harder. She collapsed on the bed, where Sirius began licking her face. This got Jen laughing again, because it tickled. This started a long play session, where Jen ended up on the floor, under Sirius, who was holding her with his front paws, and proceeding to soak every inch of her exposed skin with his huge tongue. By the time it was all finished, Jen was gasping, Sirius was panting, and somehow, the bed was in the opposite corner of the room.

"Well, I would definitely say we're off to a good start," Jen panted out. "Now let's get some fresh air."

Sirius barked his agreement, and they headed out the door, and down the hall. Jennifer was still a bit confused, but eventually, she found the out door. She could have sworn Sirius was helping her, even though he wasn't in harness, so he really wasn't supposed to guide her. Jen sat under a tree, and Sirius laid his head in her lap. She pulled a comb and brush out of her pocket, and began grooming him. He seemed to thoroughly enjoy this, as he was about a foot longer than usual when Jen had finished with one side. They sat like this for the remainder of the afternoon, until Jen heard the dinner announcement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Three weeks went by, in which Jennifer and Sirius learned to work together as a team. They learned how to travel on buses, how to maneuver busy streets and crowded stores, and they traveled many types of residential areas. Jennifer thought Sirius's work was flawless, and she felt he was amazingly intelligent. He had a serious and very focused demeanor whenever the harness went on, but in the room it was all play and fun. She thought he was the most humanlike dog she had ever seen.

Sometimes, she swore he could understand her. He was a great companion to vent to when it seemed like everything was going wrong. He didn't do normal dog things in harness, no playing in the streets, no running her into things, no missing curbs. He seemed extraordinarily good at guiding her, and it seemed like he was actually pondering the routes with her to figure out the easiest way. Jennifer was very satisfied with him by the end of the training period, and couldn't wait to head home. Little did she know, this was the calm before the storm.

Finally, the day came when it was time to leave. Angel Drove Jen and Sirius to the airport and helped her through security.

"It's been a pleasure working with you," Angel said. "You've done great, and I know Sirius will work well with you."

Angel left, and Jen sat waiting for the plane. "I wonder if we can find something to eat?" she wondered out loud.

At that, Sirius lifted his head and barked. Jen couldn't help laughing. "It's like you understand me," she laughed. "Well, where would you like to go?"

Sirius got up, took hold of her wrist, and headed towards a restaurant. "What is this place?" Jen asked when they reached the counter.

Burger King," the cashier said. "Your dog knows how to pick the good ones."

Jen couldn't believe it, but she put it out of her mind as a coincidence. She ordered her food, and, though it wasn't allowed, she ordered Sirius a whopper with no vegetables, and fries. She decided not to order him a soft drink, in case it upset his stomach on the plane. Instead, she opted for a water.

When they got back to the table, Jen sat Sirius's food down, and he immediately began eating. "Don't get too used to that," she said. "I'm spoiling you."

Sirius looked up from his whopper and kissed her leg, as if to say, _"oh, but you love me!"_

Just then, Jen heard her boarding call, and a woman came to help her onto the plane. The flight home was uneventful, except for Sirius trying to sit in the seat, so he could see out the window. Jen felt bad, because of his enormous size, but she didn't think the passenger beside her would like a dog in their lap very much.

When they reached the Columbus Ohio airport, Jen was helped off the plane, and her friend Julie met her. She was amazed at how big Sirius was, and said he was gorgeous. Julie dropped Jen off at home, where she immediately threw her suitcases on the floor.

"I'll unpack tomorrow," she said. "I'm exhausted."

When she took off the harness, Sirius jumped on the bed, as if to say, _"I second that."_ Jen couldn't help laughing as she lay down next to him. They were both soon fast asleep.

Little did they know that while they slept, Jen's apartment was being watched. A group of people stood in the shadows behind the building. They wore masks, and robes with the hoods pulled up. They had been ordered to follow Jennifer and the dog wherever she went, until given further instructions.

"When do you think we can kill the dog?" a man asked.

"When Lord Voldemort gives the order!" sneered lucius, the leader of the group. "For now, we just watch. Unless, you plan to disobey, and enjoy the crucioutis curse for a bit."


End file.
